I Can't Believe
by Christina1
Summary: Okay folks, this is another Trunks and Pan fic. Please read and write a review. Thanx! ;)
1. Part 1

I Can't Believe  
  
Well…I'm back!!! Did ya miss me? Oh who cares about that right now. Onward to the story. And yes this is yet again another Trunks and Pan fic. So for all you player haters, don't read after the stars. All righty then…HERE WE GO!!!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Pan kept crying. She let her sobs wrack her body. She couldn't digest what had just happened. 'I can't believe that he left me.' She thought sadly. Pan and Trunks had been going out for 8 long happy months. Everything seemed to be just fine. This break up just came out of the blue. Pan tried to stop her crying. 'Come on Pan. Where's your pride?' She scolded herself mentally. She quickly stood up and brushed away the stray tears. She blew her nose and calmed herself down. She decided to take out her rage on the unlucky punching back that sat outside to await for it's fate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was Decemer 25th and Bulma had just invited the whole Z gang to get together for her Annual Christmas party. She also made it mandatory that they were formal clothing. Bulma had planned the party and had gone all out again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan checked her watch and cursed at herself for being so careless. The party would be starting any minute. Pan ran through the endless trails of green and cut through the many bushes. Out of a distance, she could see Capsule Corporation.  
'It's a good thing that I left all of my clothes and make-up at Bra's house.' She thought thankfully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan walked to the front door and knocked on it casually.  
"Konnichiwa Bulma-san." Pan greeted respectfully.  
"Konnichiwa Pan-chan. Running a little late were we?" Bulma asked politely.  
"Hai." Pan said scratching the back of her head with her famous Son grin. "Is it okay if I use your bathroom?"  
"Go ahead. I presume you know where it is?"  
"Hai! Arigatou Bulma-san…" Pan stated as she zoomed past Bulma. Bulma just shook her head and smiled. 'Trunks has made a terrible mistake.' Bulma's smile disappeared along with the thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks had been walking around the house uneasily. "I can't face Pan now." He whined.  
"Sure you can." Came an unexpected voice.  
"KAASAN! Don't do that." He said jumping into the air.  
"Trunks, why are you so uneasy?" Bulma said with a serious tone.  
"…"  
"TRUNKS!!!"  
"Pan doesn't know that I'm going back out with Marron." Trunks stated plainly.  
"So, why should you care what Pan feels." Bulma said to see her son's reaction.  
"Kaasan, Pan and I may have broken up, but we're still best friends."  
"Trunks-chan, things will never be the same between you two anymore. You can't just hope that things will be the same no matter what." She said to soothe her son.  
"I know." He said above a whisper. He lowered his head not knowing what else to do.  
"I don't know what else to tell you Trunks-chan. But just don't pretend that nothing happened. You could end up losing a lot more than you bargained for." Bulma turned on her heel.  
"Kaasan, is Pan here yet?"  
"No Trunks-chan, not yet. But I'm pretty sure that she'll be here." Bulma said leaving. "Oh, and Trunks."  
"Yes."  
"You might want to come out now. I think Marron is looking for you."  
"Hai." Trunks said.  
Bulma just took a deep breath. 'This is going to be a long night.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks walked out in his black tuxedo.   
"I don't see why mom makes everyone dress for a banquet or something." He mumbled.  
He looked around and saw Marron talking to Goten and Bra in the corner.  
"Hi." Trunks said giving Marron a peck on the cheek.  
"Hi." She smiled.  
"Okay love birds, can we go upstairs now? My feet are killing me!" Bra complained.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan examined herself in the full length mirror. Her long black dress hugged to every curve on her body. She smiled and thought that she'd put on some make-up. Just as she was applying some dark blue eye shadow, there was a knock at the door.  
"Yes." She replied nicely.  
"Pan! Hurry up!" Bra complained.  
"Almost done." She said putting on some lipstick. She opened the door to see a wide eyed open mouthed Bra.  
"YOU LOOK GREAT!!!" She squealed joyfully.  
"Thanks." Pan said blushing.  
"Come on!" Bra said leading Pan into the upstairs living room.  
Pan looked around and was relieved to see that Trunks wasn't there. She smiled when she saw everyone in the room face-vault. Just then, Trunks walked in to see Pan. He couldn't help but stare at Pan. Pan quickly noticed Trunks and thought up an excuse.  
"I have to go greet the others. You know how Grandma Chi Chi gets if I don't go and say hi." She said forcing a smile. "See ya later." She said hurriedly. She turned and went down the long staircase..  
"Can you believe that is my niece." Goten cracked up. "Who would've thought that that beautiful woman is my tomboyish niece." He said slapping his leg.  
"PAN!!! YOU LOOK GREAT!!!" They heard Chi Chi and Bulma say from downstairs.  
"Sheesh." Goten said out loud.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone came downstairs for dinner.  
"Pan, you coming? We're going back upstairs." Bra asked.  
"Umm…it's okay. I'll stay downstairs."  
"Okay, bye!"  
"Bye."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bra and Marron decided to go downstairs and keep Pan company, so the two boys were left alone to talk.  
"Trunks, you okay?" Asked a very concerned Goten.  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." Trunks mumbled.  
"About why Pan keeps avoiding you?" Goten answered coolly.  
"You know Goten, for an idiot, you're pretty smart."  
"Thanks. Anyway, she keeps avoiding you because she's still in love with you." Goten replied.  
"How would you know?" Trunks questioned.  
"I'm her uncle. We share a certain bond, and a certain phone line." He smirked.  
"You were eavesdropping on your niece?!"  
"Ummm…NO! She just…ummmm…talks too loud. Yeah, that's it., hehehe."  
"Whatever. What should I do?" Trunks asked quietly.  
"Try talking to her." Goten stated plainly.  
"Easy for you to say. Look, let's just go downstairs. The DJ's going to start."  
"Okay buddy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goten and Trunks walked down the stairs. The slow music crept into their ears.  
"Oh great." Trunks grumbled.  
Marron and Bra spotted Trunks and Goten and got them on the dance floor immediately, leaving Pan all by herself.  
Pan noted that she was the only one sitting. Tien had Lunch, Pilar had Chaozu, Yamcha was with another girl, Bulma had Vegeta (Did hell freaze over?) Goku had Chi Chi, Videl had Gohan, Bra had Goten, and Marron had Trunks. Master Roshi and Oolong were outside trading dirty magazines. (Big surprise…) Pan felt uncomfortable and was about to leave the room when the music ended. Bulma grabbed the microphone.  
"Okay everyone, I thought that I'd end a new twist to today's agenda. I'll pick out one name, and whoever I choose has to come up here and……….SING!" Everyone just grumbled. Bulma shot all of them death glares, and the room was silent. "Good, just tell the DJ what song. And remember, this song has to have SOME meaning to it."  
Pan just sat down and thought, 'Well, there's a one out of a million chances that I'm first.'  
"First up is…PAN!" Bulma just smiled her charming smile and glanced over at Pan who had sunken down in her chair.  
"Umm..Bulma-san, I can't…" Pan started. Bulma shot her a "You-better-or-else" glare. "On second thoughts, hehe." Pan said smiling.  
"Good." Bulma said. Pan walked to the stage hesitating every step she took. She talked to the DJ and he nodded. Pan held the microphone closer to her mouth as the music began to play…  
  
  
Hmm, no, no, no  
No, hmm  
  
You told me that you didn't love her anymore, oh  
Then you turn around and you walked out the door, oh  
Whether you go or if you stay babe  
I'll still be loving you any way  
I know I just can't stand the pain  
  
And I can't believe  
That she's the one you really love  
And I can't believe  
That she has your heart  
Cause it seems to me  
She's the one that you're thinking of  
And I can't believe that he is gone   
And she's the one who took your love away  
  
I can't believe it's true  
That you're not in my life, life  
So tell me what did we go wrong, ooh baby  
So now that you're gone   
All I do is count the days  
I'm sorry that you didn't wanna stay  
But I will be loving you any way, hey  
  
And I can't believe  
That she's the one you really love  
And I can't believe  
That she has your heart  
Cause it seems to me  
She's the one that you're thinking of  
And I can't believe that he is gone   
And she's the one who took your love away  
  
Sooner or later you're gonna see  
The mistake you've made baby  
And you're gonna run back to me  
And you never should've made me cry  
And boy let me tell you why  
Cause you had the best, the very best  
That's why I can't believe that you've gone away  
  
And I can't believe  
That she's the one you really love  
And I can't believe  
That she has your heart  
Cause it seems to me  
She's the one that you're thinking of  
And I can't believe that he is gone   
And she's the one who took your love away…  
  
Pan sang the song with all of her heart and soul. She kept her eyes on Trunks the entire time. Marron noticed this little contact and became furious. But Pan just kept singing. She allowed a tear to slip down her cheek.  
"I suppose that I'm supposed to give an explanation as to why I chose that song. Well, I wanted to sing that to just remind a certain somebody what he does to my heart and soul." Pan said. It was hard to make out what she was saying, even with the microphone.  
Pan stepped off of the stage and walked towards Bulma. "I'm sorry Bulma-san, but I forgot that I have something very important to do. Great party."  
"I understand Pan-chan. Merry Christmas."  
"Merry Christmas…" She replied. She regarded her parents, and was off. She didn't bother to say anything to the group.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan flew home at top speed. She didn't care if her tears were wrecking her make-up. "I'm such a fool." She cursed aloud.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks stood in utter and complete shock.   
"The nerve of that baka girl." Marron said aloud.  
"Shut up Marron. She's still our friend." Bra replied angrily. She always like Pan better than Marron. Marron was so arrogant, just like her mother.  
"Hmph, whatever. Trunks doesn't care anyway. She's the one that spilled her heart out, not me." Marron retorted.  
Bra just snorted. "Come on Goten, let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
For the next week, Pan avoided all of her friends as much as possible.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan began to pack her clothes.  
"Pan honey." Videl chided.  
"Yeah mom?" Pan asked.  
"Are you sure that you have to go now? I could've sworn that you had a longer break." She asked her daughter while walking into her room.  
"Oh, they cut our breaks short this year."  
"Okay, but don't you want to say bye to any of your friends?"  
"Umm…I already did." Pan said lying.  
"Okay. Come on, I'll take you to the airport then."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bra sat in the kitchen doing her nails while talking on the phone.  
"Hold on Jana, I've got another call. Hello? PAN! How have thing been? Oh wait, let me get rid of someone on the other line. Hello? Sorry Jana but it's a family emergency. I'll call you back later. Okay, bye." Just then Trunks walked into the kitchen. "Hello? Pan, you there? So what's up…what do you mean that you're leaving to the United States? Already? Oh well, at least let me throw you a good-bye bash or something…What?! What do you mean that you're calling from the airplane. Well, give me 10 minutes to run down and say bye. What do you mean the plane took off already. Argh…you should've told me ahead of time." Trunks just listened intently to his sister's conversation. "Well, I guess I'll just have to visit you one day then. Bye!"  
"Who was that?" Trunks asked.  
"You know very well who that was. She's going back to the US already."  
"Why?"  
"For college stupid."  
"Oh."  
"She just called to say good-bye."  
"Did she want to say bye to me?"  
"Nope. Actually, she didn't want me to tell you that she was leaving."  
"Oh…" Trunks said disappointed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
For the next year, Pan made excuses to avoid going home.  
"Sorry mom, I won't be able to make it home for Christmas this year."  
"Oh, okay honey." Videl said sounding disappointed. "Bye."  
Videl turned off the phone. "She's giving up a lot just to avoid Trunks." Gohan stated. "It's not very healthy. Mom's getting worried."  
"I know." Videl sighed. Suddenly, her face brightened up with and idea. "Why don't we send over Trunks to bring her home for Christmas!"  
"I don't know if Marron will like it." Gohan chided.  
"You baka, they broke up 6 months ago. He probably broke up with her because he still loves Pan. Doesn't it all make sense?"   
"Umm…I guess." Gohan said scratching the back of his head. "Hehe, in that case…" Gohan said picking up the phone.  
"Moshi. Moshi."  
"Trunks? I have a favor to ask of you…" Gohan started.  
  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Oh no, what will happen in the next chapter? Will Trunks succeed in bringing Pan home for the future? You'll have to stay tuned for the next chapter.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
So, what do you think? Please write a review. PLEASE! *Christina gets down on knees and begs.* Thanx!  
  



	2. Part 2

YEAH! This part is finally done. Please read and write a review. It would mean a lot to me. I would also like to thank all of you who didn't bash my story. It's given me courage to go on. THANX!  
  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Pan sat and took a long deep breath. "At least things can't get any worst." She said aloud. Just then, there was a knock at the door.   
"Probably another damn caroler." She said aloud. "Just a minute." She said sweetly.  
"Yes..." She started. She opened the door and saw Trunks.  
"What do you want?" She asked coldly. Trunks finched at the tone of her voice.  
"Can I come in?" He asked quietly.  
"Do what you wish." She said leaving Trunks. She went to the living room and pretended nothing happened as she turned on the Tv.   
"What do you want?" She asked icily.  
"I just though that you could use a little company."   
"Shouldn't you be at home. I'm sure that all of your bitches, or is it just Marron, might get mad that you're not there. Wouldn't want your fan club to get mad, would you?" She said dripping with sarcasm.  
"I broke up with Marron."  
"So"  
"Pan, I'm sorry for what I've put you through."  
"You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY! YOU CONNIVING SON OF A BITCH! Don't tell me you're sorry Trunks because sorry doesn't work. I sit at home alone day after day trying to avoid you. Okay Trunks, you win! You broke my god damn heart, and fed it to the dogs as yesterdays dinner! Are you HAPPY?!" She let the flow of tears come down. "So don't say sorry and hope that things will return to normal. I don't trust you anymore, and I don't think that I ever will."  
"I understand. But at least some and say hello to everyone. They're all getting worried."  
"Fine." Pan got up and grabbed her coat and bag. She turned on her heel and didn't bother to wait for Trunks.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan took a deep breath. "At least things can't get any worst." She said aloud. Just then, there was a knock on the door. 'Damn Christmas carolers.' "Just a minute." She said in a sweet voice.  
"Yes..." Her sentence was cut short. Trunks was standing outside.  
  
Pan saw Capsule Corporation come into view. She landed in the yard and made her way over to the door. She knocked on the door only to see that no one opened it. She could here the DJ playing music and figured that everyone was dancing.  
She opened the door and used her ki to dry herself off from the storm she had ran into. She walked into the ball room to see everyone dancing and dressed up. She just stood in the doorway.  
"PAN!" Bra screamed. Everyone adverted their attention to the being standing next to the door. Soon enough, Pan was being passed around the room for hugs and kisses.   
Bulma went to the microphone and onto the stage. "Okay everyone, let's keep this good vibe going. Welcome back Pan-Chan!" Bulma squealed. Pan just smiled sheepishly and scratched her head.  
"Now, let's see who is going to start off our karaoke singing. It is…MARRON!"  
Marron smiled and went the DJ. He nodded indicating that he had that song.  
"Umm, I have 2 songs to sing." She stated. Everyone just nodded. Soon, the music began to play…  
  
*This song is sung by Monica and Brady. It's called "THE BOY IS MINE" I did not write this song!!!*  
B - Uhm, can I talk to you for a minute?  
M - Sure. You know, you look kinda fimilar.  
B - Yeah you do too. But uhm, I just wanted to know, do you know  
somebody named... you know, you know his name.  
M - Oh yeah definetly, I know his name!  
B - Well I just wanted to let you know he's mine.  
M - Heh, oh no, he's mine.  
Chorus  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I think it's time we got this straight  
Let's sit and talk face to face  
There is no way you could mistake him  
for your man, are you insane?  
You see I know that you may be  
Just a bit jealous of me  
Cause you're blind if you can't see  
That his love is all in me  
See I tried to hesitate  
I didn't want to say what he told me  
He said without me he couldn't make it  
Through the day, ain't that a shame  
And maybe you misunderstood  
Cause I can't see how he could  
Wanna change something that's so good  
Because my love was all it took  
Chorus  
The boy is mine  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine  
Must you do the things you do  
You keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know it's me not you  
But if you didn't know it, girl it's true  
I think that you should realize  
I'm trying to understand why  
He is a part of my life  
I know it's killing you inside  
You can say what you wanna say  
What we have you can't take  
From the truth you can't escape  
I can tell the real from the fake  
When will you get the picture  
You're the past in the future  
Get away it's my time to shine  
If you didn't know the boy is mine  
Chorus  
The boy is mine  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine  
Bridge  
You can't destroy this love I've found  
Your silly games I wont't allow  
The boy is mine without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel  
What makes you think that he wants you  
When I'm the one that brought him to  
This special place in my heart  
Cause he was my love roght from the start  
  
Chorus  
  
The boy is mine  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
  
The boy is mine  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine  
  
You need to give it up  
(not yours)  
Had about enough  
(not yours)  
It's not hard to see  
(not yours)  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine  
  
Marron sang this entire song while looking at Pan. Everyone noticed this and sweat dropped. Pan, on the on the other hand, just crossed her arms and smirked.  
'She can be so saiya-jin like.' Vegeta thought eyeing Pan.  
"As the song came to an end, another song started up. Pan watched as Marron's gaze was turned towards Trunks. She began to sing…  
  
(This is called "I Wanna Be With You" and is sung by Mandy Moore. I did not write this song!!!)   
  
I try but i can't seem to get myself to think of anything but you  
Your breath on my face you warm, gentle kiss I taste, I taste the truth  
We know what i came here for  
So I won't ask for more  
  
I wanna be with you  
If only for one night  
To be the one who's in your arms to hold you tight  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with you  
  
So I'll hold you tonight like I would if you were mine to hold you forever more  
And I'll savor each touch that I wanted so much to feel before, to feel before  
How beautiful it is  
Just to be like this  
  
I wanna be with you  
If only for one night  
To be the one who's in your arms to hold you tight  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with you  
  
Oh, baby  
I can't fight this feeling anymore (anymore)  
Drives me crazy when I try to  
So call my name and take my hand  
Can you make my wish, your command (command)?  
Yeah  
  
I wanna be with you  
If only for one night  
To be the one who's in your arms to hold you tight  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with you  
  
Oh yeah  
I wanna be with you  
Wanna be with you, ooo, yeah  
I wanna be, I wanna be,  
I wanna be, I wanna be,  
(Repeats)  
  
Pan thought that it was a good time to leave. She was ready to turn when something grasped her wrist.  
"You can't keep running from your problems." Trunks whispered.  
"Oh yeah? Watch me." Pan said slyly. She weaseled her way through the bunch.  
She thought that Trunks wasn't following her anymore, so she made her way to the park and sat on a bench. She brought her knees to her chest and rested her head on her knees. A couple stray tears made their way down her cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks saw Pan on the nearby bench. He sucked it all in and sat next to her.  
"Pan-cha…You can't keep running away from your problems."  
"You just dump them, right Trunks? You seemed to have already tested that strategy. How does it work?"  
"Pan, I dumped you because I was a baka. What I mean is…I felt a strong bond form between us. I won't lie to myself or anyone anymore but I was afraid of commitment. I thought that if I got back together with Marron, things would go back to being the same. I WAS afraid of commitment, but now I regret it. I lost the one true thing that I really love, and that was you. Pan, I'm sorry for what I've done to you. I now see that there's nothing left to do but his." Trunks leaned in and kissed Pan passionately. Lucky for him, Pan responded.   
Pan looked at Trunks in the eyes. "You felt the bond too." She said as tears coursed down her cheeks. She wiped her tears away. "Trunks, promise me that you'll never leave me again."  
Trunks said nothing. He got down on one knee and took Pan's hand. "Pan, after being without you, I learned that I couldn't live without you. I love you, and I never stopped loving you. I would be honored, if you, Son Pan, would be my wife." Trunks said. He put a beautiful diamond ring on her hand. She didn't bother to look at it though. She continued to look into Trunks' beautiful blue eyes. She wasn't like all of those other bimbos that Trunks went out with. She wasn't after his money. She wouldn't have cared if she got a ring made out of paper, for as long as she had Trunks.  
"Yes." Pan cried. Trunks smiled and kissed Pan passionately. "Trunks, I belong to you now."  
"Come on, let's go tell everyone the good news."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks and Pan walked back to Capsule Corporation. They both made their ways to the stage and Trunks took the microphone while Pan pretended to be mad at him.   
"Ladies and Gentlemen." Trunks started. "I have a proposal to make. Actually, I already did. Pan and I are getting married!" He grasped Pans hand as she showed everyone the ring.  
"Oh, I knew it was only a matter of time." Chi Chi and Bulma squealed.  
Pan looked over at Marron to see her in a stated of shock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan sat at the side to recollect today's events.   
"YOU STUPID FUCKING CUNT! You knew very fucking well that Trunks and I were supposed to get married!" Marron shrilled. Pan stood up, only to be pushed back down by Marron.  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" Pan screamed.  
"You're stupid to think that Trunks loves you. Just wait till he comes back to his senses, then we'll see who's wearing that ring. Now…run along and play little girl." She grinned. That set Pan off. If there was one thing she hated, it was being called little. She lunged herself at Marron.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Uh-oh." Someone said. Trunks and Gohan turned around to see the fight. Gohan rushed over to Pan while Trunks grabbed Marron.  
"Pan, calm down!" Gohan yelled.  
"Marron, cut it put!" Trunks yelled. Without notice, Marron tilted her head and kissed Trunks. He shoved her away. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"  
"She's asking to get sent to hell, that's what!" Pan shrilled. Trunks could see that Gohan was getting tired, so he held Pan in a strong embrace.   
"Let her go!" Came an unexpected voice. The all turned to see Vegeta. "Just let Pan go. Trunks is the Saiya-jin Prince. We shall settle things as they do on Vegeta-sei. There will be a battle. Winner is worthy to marry my son." Everyone gawked at Vegeta's words. Rarely did he ever call Trunks and Pan by their names. HE never referred to Trunks as his son either. "Then it's settled. The battle will be held here tomorrow at 8am sharp. Don't be late." With that, Vegeta stalked out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Pan calmed down, all that was being talked about was the upcoming battle.  
"I can't wait!" Goku squealed. Chi Chi just rolled her eyes at her husband's childish behavior.  
Trunks just sighed. He had tried everything to stop Pan from going through with this, but she was a stubborn ass.  
"Oh well, until tomorrow." Trunks sighed.  
Pan made her way over to Trunks. "Good-night underwear." She said pecking him on the lips.  
"Good-night frying Pan." He said and gave her a more passionate kiss.  
Marron stood on the side with an evil grin on her face.  
"We'll see who's kissing Trunks tomorrow." She said chuckling evilly as she left the party with her family.  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Oh, what will happen next? Well, there's the other part of my story. Tell me whatch think. THANX! Oh, and I don't own any of the songs that Marron sang. ByE! BYe!  
  
  
-Christina :)  
  



	3. Part 3

Okay everyone, this is the last and final installment. I hope that you all enjoyed my fic. I would also like to say something to someone out there. Someone by the name of "Border" told me that Trunks and Pan weren't meant to be. Well, if you're reading this, then I think that you shouldn't be. If you feel strongly that they shouldn't be together, then reading this story is only going to be a waste of your time. I don't mean this in a mean way, but don't read my stories and tell me that they shouldn't be together. Thanx!  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
Just as Marron was about to leave, Bra pulled her to the side.  
"Look Marron, I want you to drop this whole battle thing. You and Pan are supposed to be best friends." She said. Marron just "Hmphed" and continued on her way. Bra got very angry by being blown off so she grabbed Marron's shoulder.  
"You arrogant little bitch." Bra replied fiercely.  
"Look who's talking." Marron sneered.  
"Hmph, at least I have a reason to be arrogant. I am the Princess of all Saiya-jins. YOU are but a slave compared to ME!"   
Marron just rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Who are you princess of? A lost race?" Bra slapped Marron across the face hard. Marron had a red imprint of Bra's hand on her face.   
"Fuck you. I hope that Pan kicks your ass tomorrow. Maybe then you'll see that you were but a burden to my brother. You were and still are a burden to him. That's all you ever were, and all you ever will be." Bra stalked off. Marron just turned around and walked home. Bra had struck a nerve with her last sentence. Whenever it was Goten, Pan, Bra, Trunks, and her out, she would notice Trunks looking at Pan all the time.   
"Hmph. We'll see." Marron said haughtily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Battle Day ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan woke up at 6:00 am. She quickly packed down a 13 course meal and began her daily warm ups. But today, she had another purpose to warm up too. She dressed in her normal fighting attire. Her baggy khaki pants, yellow and black boots, and black sleeveless shirt.   
"I haven't used this for years." She stated as she put the orange bandanna on her head. "Hehe, I'm gonna kick her ass."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* 7:30am ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone had assembled at Capsule Corporation early. If there was one thing that they didn't want to see, it was an angry Saiya-jin king. They made their ways to the newly built battle arena. (1 night to be exact!) A protective unbreakable glass along with cushioned chairs surrounded the fighting arena on the outside of the glass.  
Bra just smirked to herself. 'This is going to be one hell of a fight.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* 8:00 am. ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta never went against his words. At 8 sharp, he stood from his seat and welcomed the fighters that had made their ways into the fighting arena. The audience took their seats as well.   
"Glad to see no one disappointed me. You both know what you want," Vegeta said looking at the girls. "Go get it.. Let the games begin." He roared. Vegeta settled in his seat and watched the battle at hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on little bitch, let's get this started." Marron spat.  
"Gladly." Pan said as she disappeared.  
"Huh? Where'd she go?" Marron asked looking around wildly.  
"Over here stupid fuck." Pan said bashing Marron into the floor. Pan just smirked evilly and crossed her arms. She waited as Marron got to her feet slowly. She turned to face Pan quickly.  
"What's wrong? You can't beat a LITTLE girl?" Pan taunted. Pan ran at lighting speed and kneed Marron in the stomach before she could react. She threw a couple of kicks and punches, but Marron was able to block them easily.  
"Oh, so you can fight back." Pan said dripping with sarcasm.  
"SOLAR FLARE!" Marron yelled. Pan was taken off guard by this attack. She had forgotten about this one, so she was blinded by the attack.  
She could feel Marron taking advantage of this opportunity. Marron punched and kneed her in the stomach endlessly. She threw Pan around like a ragged doll. Marron sent Pan flying into the protective glass.  
She picked her up by the shirt. "What's wrong? Can't fight me little girl?"  
"No, I'm just reminding myself that only a coward would fight the other when they are down." She spat. Marron got very angry and sent Pan flying into the middle of the arena. She picked Pan up and kneed her in the stomach and punched her in the head, leaving her with barely any ki left.  
"Hmph, looks like I win." She told Pan who was on the verge of unconsciences.   
Marron turned her attention to Vegeta. "Vegeta-sama, I have won the battle."  
"no…no…No…NO…NO!!!" Pan screamed. She felt her ki rise immediately. "NO! You haven't won Trunks! He is mine! WE share a bond. Something that can not be broken. Especially by YOU!" Pan screamed.. She stood as her chocolate brown eyes turned into a beautiful emerald green. Her ebony black hair turned into spiky golden locks.  
"Oh no." Marron whispered fearfully. In a last attempt to win, she threw a vial that contained a weird green liquid towards Pan. Soon, smoke was emitted from where the vial had dropped. Marron quickly pulled on a gas mask and closed her eyes. The smoke filled the room. She heard gasps coming from outside. Soon, the room cleared and Marron could see her plan had worked perfectly. She saw Pan lying on the floor with blood running through her nose and mouth profusely. Marron walked over to Pan's body and just glared at the half dead girl. She heard the door open and saw Trunks running to them. 'He's probably going to take me away and ask me to marry him.' She thought. Trunks was soon feet, then inches from the two. Marron closed her eyes and expected to be in Trunks' strong arms. After a couple of seconda, she opened her eyes to see Trunks cradling Pan's head in his lap. He was checking her out trying to find the problem. He tried numerous times to rid of the blood that was clogging her breathing. Marron heard the door open again and saw Bulma runnung in.   
"Trunks, how is she?" Bulma asked worriedly.  
"I don't know what happened to her. My best guess is that the smoke that filled the room must've burned a hole in her lungs. So in other words, Pan has blood flowing from the hole out to her mouth."   
"Oh my god." Bulma gasped. "Get her to the medical room!"  
Trunks lifted Pan with ease. He eyed Marron out as he passed her. Bulma followed her son and shook her head at Marron. Marron just stood in total shock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* In the waiting room ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After hours and hours of waiting, everyone grew impatient. Marron sat in the corner as everyone she loved worried over Pan.   
'What have I done.' She asked herself. Just then, the door opened and Bulma walked out.  
"WELL?!" Chi Chi screamed.  
A tear slid down Bulma's cheek. "I couldn't save her. By the time she was in the room, her lungs had already disintegrated. She lost more than half of her blood. She's gone."   
Trunks sat in total and utter shock. He had his head in his hands. He sat straight up, and without words being said, tears slid down his cheeks endlessly.   
Marron noticed everyone crying and giving her a look of 'What-have-you-done.' Marron quickly ran out of the house and over to the Son residence. All seven Dragon Balls had been gathered and always stayed guarded at the Son house in case of an emergency. She grabbed them and ran outside.  
"Shenron, I summon you." Marron said throwing her arms in the air.  
"You have summoned…" Shenron started.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Marron said irritably. "Look, I wish that it was yesterday after Trunks and Pan announced their engagement."  
There was a flash of light and Marron was standing in the same dress she wore yesterday. (or is it today?) She turned her head as she heard Chi Chi and Bulma squealing.   
"Yes! I've gotten a second chance to patch things up with Pan." She said happily. She walked over to the happy couple.  
"Hey Marron." Trunks said joyfully.  
"Hey guys. I'm so happy for you!" She said truthfully. She hugged each of them and smiled.  
"Really?" Pan asked.  
"Yes. And I promise that I'm not jealous or anything. Trunks and I are like brother and sister. And besides, I could only imagine what would happen if I got between you two."  
"Me too." Pan said winking at Marron. Marron felt herself go pale.  
"Umm…Pan, can I talk to you outside for a while?" Marron said.  
"Sure." Pan said leaving Trunks. As soon as they were outside, Marron looked over at Pan.  
"You know what I did?"  
"Sure I do. But I don't think another battle is necessary, now will it?" Pan said smiling.  
"Of course not. Look Pan I'm sorry for…"  
"Forget it. It's all in the past now. Or is it the future? Maybe…err…never mind. Let's just drop it and have a good time tonight, okay?"  
"Okay." Marron said smiling. She hugged her best friend as they went back inside.  
As they got in, Pan linked herself to Trunks as Marron sat on the side watching them. 'I guess some things happen for a reason.' She sighed to herself. "Oh well, I'm REALLY happy for them." She said aloud while getting up to talk to Bra. Just then, she ran into Uub.  
"Oh, hey Uub. You look great!"  
"You too." Uub said blushing.  
'Hmm, maybe things turned out for the best after all.' She said to herself smiling at that last thought.  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
  
So, what did you think of my story? I just thought that I'd let Marron be happy at the end too. Well, please write a review and tell me what you think. THANX FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT!!!  
  
-Christina :)  
  



End file.
